nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lingang
The Dictatorial Federation of Lingang (DFL or D.F.L), commonly referred to as the Dictatorial Federation or simply Lingang, is a federal dictatorship consisting of 29 states and a federal district. It's 29 states and federal district are located entirely in the South Pacific. Lingang has 4 populated territories in the Pacific, and a former colony which has now broken off to form the United Republic of New Kingsland. The geography of Lingang is very diverse, with it's eastern region being very humid and forested, and it's western areas being very arid. Lingang was first inhabited by people around 1,000 years ago when humans first began to migrate into the Pacific. In the easternmost regions of the D.F.L, various indigenous civilizations arose, most notably the Maurentide and Konoban kingdoms. European contact began in the 19th Century. The British established a large colony on the Eastern seaboard of the continent, and half a century later it gained independence from the United Kingdom. It's independence was gained in 1835, and it established itself as a federal country, with one Supreme Ruler. The concept of such was taken from Monarchism, except that the ruler would not be passed down by heir. Instead, a group of elites would gather and decide who the ruler would be. In the mid-19th Century, Lingang was wrecked by political instability and dissent. This eventually led to a Civil War, which lasted until 1859 with Linganese victory over the rebellious states. Throughout the rest of the century, Lingang expanded into the rest of the continent, destroying native kingdoms and displacing their people, disbanding tribes, and slowly admitting new territories and states. By the late 1800's, Lingang faced pressure from the international community to end slavery, as most of the other industrial nations had done. Facing economic isolation, the Dictatorial Federation (begrudgingly) declared slavery illegal. During World War I Lingang remained isolated, taking a similar stance as the United States. But it's position changed in 1940, when the Japanese attacked a Linganese trading harbor in Australia. This threw Lingang into the Second world war, with the Dictatorial Federation fighting alongside the United States against Japan. It emerged from WWII as a Great Power, with a rebuilt military. Lingang later joined the UN and accrued nuclear weapons, but was still criticized by the international community for it's draconian laws and it's oppression of minorities. In 1964 the Red Uprising occurred, sparked by Lingang's totalitarian rule. Various states declared independence, and the following civil war lasted four years until the DFL gained victory over the states. This was followed by a crackdown over Lingang, with harsher laws and measures that persist today. Lingang is a developed country, with one of the worlds largest economies. It's economy is fueled by an abundance of natural resources and a government committed to extracting all of it. While developed and industrial, Lingang is considered by most to be a Draconian police state, and has historically been ruled by a cruel and harsh leadership. The Dictatorial Federation has been ranked alarmingly low on both the Democracy Index and the Corruption Perception Index, and suffers from high levels of unequal income distribution. About 18% of the population lives in poverty, while a small 3% live in great wealth. Lingang is a prominent technological, economic and military power in the world.